Cops and Doctors
by MystWords
Summary: Karma's a cop and Amy's the assistant ME. What happens when Karma works a tough case that could potentially be fatal to her? What will Amy do when she can't fix, can't remedy the situation? Can the girls make it through? Karmy will eventually happen and the rating will change to M at some point. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cops and** **Doctors**

Typical.

We grew up together, of course we'd end up working together. And I love it, I love being able to live with her and work with her and just be with her so much.

My best friend, my soul mate aka Karma I'm-A-Goddess Ashcroft is sitting there waiting for me. _Me._ And what am I doing? I'm standing here like a creep, watching how the sunlight reflects off of her auburn hair. Her beautiful hair that sometimes tickles my skin after one too many scary movies and a freaked out Karma who's crawled into my bed during the night. For a police officer, she's surprisingly squeamish when it comes to horror movies.

" _You're such a wuss."_

" _No, I'm not."_

" _Yes, you are. You look at crime scenes all the time, like real crime scenes and yet a movie scares you."_

" _Shut up." She folds her arms across her chest and pouts. "Clowns are scary. No amount of crime scenes can change that." I smirk. She's always has and probably always will be an enigma to me but that's one of the reasons I love her. She's so…her with her irrational fears and beautiful voice. She's just…perfect._

 _The clown pops up on the screen again and before I know it, I'm left with a beautiful girl sitting on my lap, head buried in my neck._

" _I can turn it off."_

" _No, you like this stuff. Just-just don't make me get off, yet, okay?"_

" _Okay."_

And I didn't, I didn't make her get off me, or leave me. I woke up to her light snoring and breath on my neck. She'd snuggled into me during the night after she informed me that my bed is more comfortable and therefore, since she had a long day at work the next day, she should be able to sleep in it. The pout and wide eyes were in full effect when she was informing me of this.

Of course I agreed…and yes, I can still hear the whipping noises a year into the future.

She looks up from the phone in her hand and smiles at me, probably wondering why I have a goofy smile on my face. I ignore the breathless feeling, the pounding in my chest that reverberates in my stomach, the way every muscle simultaneously relaxes and tenses in her presence and make my way over.

I smile again as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me in tight. I take in her jasmine scent that lingers around me and take a breath. Finally, I can breathe for the first time all day. This moment and the ones that immediately succeed it are what got me through that autopsy of a six year old with bright blue eyes and dark black bruises. It got me through stress of trying to find a missing body that Dr Jones lost (and I use the term doctor loosely).

It's the end of my shift as assistant medical examiner for the San Theros police force and Karma Ashcroft is single-handedly righting all the wrongs I've seen in the past 13 hours with just a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning when I got in from work," she says, handing me a coffee with a frown in place and questioning look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got called in a little early. Body found by the river." She nods her head, sadness weighing her down.

That's another thing I love about her. She cares. She cares about every single body, every single person, every single crime no matter how big or small, she just…cares. That's what makes her such a good officer, that's how I know that this is the perfect job for her, in spite of her killer voice and amazing song writing abilities. Despite how much her family hates that this is her career.

She tugs at her collar and I can't help but admire the way her uniform looks. I know she hates how unfashionable it is but my God does she pull it off well. Yes, I may have a thing for women in uniform an no, I do not care what people think about it.

"How's your day been?" she asks.

"Tough." I shrug. She leans over the table and run her thumb over my hand.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head.

"Not enough time."

She sighs.

"I know but after tonight, I have the next couple days off. We'll talk then, right? Or in the morning if you want? Okay?"

"Okay." I smile. She's always trying to make me feel better after long, hard days and it always work. "Who're you on with tonight?"

"Reagan."

"Ah, your favourite lady." She sniggers.

"Someone's gotta put up with her, right?" She winks at me and I look down, willing the blush that's threatening to take over away.

"You know she's your favourite." She hums in response, taking another sip of her coffee. I look up and watch the way her throat moves, how she savours the taste of good coffee on her tongue for a few seconds longer than usual. The night shift is tough.

"But she's no you."

"Nobody is."

"You got that right. I better get some best friend time soon, Dr Raudenfeld," she says, semi-flirtatiously. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"Yes, Officer Ashcroft. And what would that best friend time entail?"

"Hmm, dinner at your favourite diner tomorrow after work?"

"Perfect," I whisper, watching the way her eyes light up.

"Good. I am craving their chicken Caesar salad so bad."

"You're craving that every day."

"You know me well, Raudenfeld."

"Considering we took baths together for years when we were little, I'd hope so."

"Mhmm, we should do that again, sometime." She winks and I nearly spit out the mouthful of coffee I just took before composing myself. She smirks. I dramatically gasp before slipping into a southern accent.

"How dare you, Miss Ashcroft? That's scandalous and no way to talk to a lady." She throws her head back, her husky laugh catching a couple people's attention as they walk past, looking like they just got bitch slapped or something.

I once again zone in and admire the column of her neck and wonder what it would feel like to run my tongue over it, to watch goosebumps appear and press my lips to her skin, to nip at the flesh and make her as breathless as she makes me. I smile and turn away, briefly closing my eyes and savouring the images before allowing reality back in. I turn to face her and grin.

"So what time are you home in the morning?"

"Around 8, I think." She shrugs. "Well, I finish at 7 so, yeah."

"Ouch. I'll make you breakfast, if you want?"

"No, it's your day off, too. You should sleep more…or something."

I roll my eyes.

"Like I do on every day off, right?" She laughs again.

"Aims, you really need to learn to relax. I remember when it was impossible to get you out of bed and now it's impossible to keep you in it." I shrug.

"What can I say? I'm a morning person, now. You want breakfast or not? You know I'll be making it anyway."

"Sure."

"Mhmm, that's what I thought. You should go get ready for work," I say, tilting my head towards the clock. She turns to look at the time and sighs.

"Yeah, I should. Doesn't mean I want to." She pouts and I melt.

"I know you love your job. Go on, get going, little lady."

"Urgh, fine," she says, dramatically rolling her eyes and standing up. "Give me some loving, sweet thing." She stands with her arms open and I step into them, savouring her touch.

"I'll see you at home in the morning, Karms."

"Yeah, you will," she says into your ear.

"Keep safe."

"I will."

"And no patrolling outside our place when you shouldn't be. You've got work to do."

She laughs and steps back.

"Sorry for making sure you're safe."

I roll my eyes before patting her on the butt.

"Off with you, woman."

She laugh and throws a wave my way before leaving the coffee shop and walking across the street to the precinct.

I sigh and admire the view, the curve of her hips, the shade of her hair, the uniform before finishing up my coffee and leaving.

"Come and get your love. Dun, du-du-du-dun. Bo, ba-da-bo, ba-da-bo, ba-da-bo, bo. Hail (hail), what's the matter whicha feel right? Don't you feel right, baby?" I sing as I move around the kitchen with a swing in my hips. I'm wearing one of Karma's shirts she uses to work out and shorts. The early morning heat wraps around me.

I love cooking, love seeing Karma's face light up when I cook her favourite things. Home cooked food is something we both miss from our parents and since Karma sucks at cooking, and we're too lazy to drive to one of our childhood houses most of the time, it falls down to me.

But I don't mind, not really.

"I said-a find it, find it. Go on and love it if you like it, yeah." I'm beginning to flip pancakes and waltz around the room a little as I sing painfully out of tune. It's when I turn around and jump back that I spot Karma standing there, shirt open, white wife beater that she's wearing underneath on show. She's leaning against the wall, smirking and I just stand there, mildly embarrassed that she caught me like this…again.

"Nice moves, Aims."

"I got skills."

"That you do."

"Come, sit down, you look tired. Breakfast will be ready in 5. I'll make you a coffee in a minute."

I turn back to the pan and check everything isn't burning.

"You don't need to," she says, disappearing back into the hall. "I went to Starbucks on the way home," she shouts before reappearing in the kitchen, coffee cups in hand. She brushes a lock of hair behind her ear before walking over. "I left them on the side when I took my belt off." She shrugs as she passes a cup to you.

"And that, my lady, is why you're perfect, even though Starbucks is sacrilege to great coffee."

"Oh, I thought it was my good looks and charm and hey, I can drink it myself if you're complaining."

I scoff.

"Sure it is and no, I'm not. Now sit."

"Yes, Ma'am. It smells so good in here. Hold up," she says, sniffing the air. "Is that chocolate chip pancakes I smell?" I laugh at her antics.

"Why yes, yes it is." She claps her hands and I can imagine the grin on her face. "How was work?" I ask. She sighs and I can feel the light mood take an exit, I can feel the weight of her job bringing her down. I turn and face her. She sits looking off to the side like she's looking at nothing before responding.

"Tough."

I turn and finish up the rest of the pancakes, not speaking yet. I know she needs a few minutes to think, to compose herself before I ask what's wrong. I can only wonder which horrors greeted her last night. I can only wonder until she either tells me or I see them in front of me, dead and waiting for justice.

I walk over, placing everything on the table.

The room is still silent.

"Thanks. These look delicious," Karma says.

"Let's hope they taste it."

"Aims, you make the best pancakes in the world, they'll taste great."

"Great enough to see that pretty smile again?" And just like I request, a small smile appears but it's not as big, not as open and honest as usual.

Something must really be wrong.

Instead of sitting opposite her, I take the chair next to her as I throw an arm over her shoulder.

"You know I'm here when you're ready to talk."

"I know," she whispers. She puts head on my shoulder and lifts an arm onto my neck neck as burrows into me. "I know." I squeeze her back and we sit like that for a few moments, finding comfort in one another.

"C'mon, let's eat before the food gets cold," I say into her hair.

Karma pulls back and looks at me, small smile in place before nodding her head in agreement and digging in.

"You're the best, Aims."

"I know."

She giggles as I throw a wink her way and just like that, everything feels a little easier.

 **A/N: So…new story guys. What do you think? It started off as a one shot just showing their closeness but I think I have a decent plot I could follow…but yeah…would you guys like to read more?**

 **As ever, Karma and Amy do not belong to me, they belong to their respective owners and the like. Also, same with the song used (Redbone – Come and Get Your Love).**

 **Oh and one more thing: I made up the place because I'm English and do not know enough about any American city to set a story there and make it realistic. I also tried my best to not sound English but if I do in places, feel free to let me know and I'll try edit it. It's hard, this writing lark!**

 **Anyways…enjoy!**

 **A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: From Darkness to Amy Raudenfeld**

 **(Trigger warning for mentions of rape)**

"What's up, short stuff?" Amy asks softly. You lower down you fork and close your eyes. You take a deep breath and try to focus, to calm down enough to tell her what happened. She holds your hand and rubs her thumb along your flesh. You focus on that movement for a few moments before talking.

"A-a woman was walking past a back alley on 22nd street. We were driving down and I heard something like a whimper or something. I don't know, I just heard something so we went to investigate and we found her. We found her. She'd been raped and was beaten so bad and we were too late, Aims."

Your eyes are still closed as you see the memories vividly play out in your mind: her torn clothes hanging off of her bruised and battered body, the broken finger nails, the blood…the blood that taints the whole night red for you. You see Reagan running after the guy she just caught a glimpse of. You see the woman's face turn into that girls face from your College. That girl that you found raped at that party that you were at.

You finger nails dig into your palms. You ball your hands into fists. Your jaw is clenched tight and you focus on your breathing, just like Amy taught you.

"Oh, God, Karms. That's-that's—" You lower your head and open your eyes, focusing on Amy's hand that's still touching yours. "Karms—"

"How do these…monsters exist?" You turn to face her. "Why do people do things like that? It's-it's-it's just not right."

"I know."

"It's just not right."

"I know."

You hear her chair scrape along the floor seconds before you feel her arms wrap around you. She pulls your arm and so you turn your whole body to face her. She nudges your bent legs open and steps between them. You turn you head and press the side of your face against her stomach.

"I know, Karma. It's horrible, sickening. Just…wrong but you, you'll find a way to make it right." She cradles your face in her hands and like always, her touch calms you. She calms you. "You'll get justice for that woman, I know you will."

"I just wish-I just wish I didn't have to get justice for people, y'know? I just…yeah." You shrug and Amy just pulls you against her once again.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah."

"How's she doing?" You shrug.

"Pretty serious injuries. The doctor said some stuff but you know I don't speak that language. Reagan took some notes so…yeah." She softly laughs, running her fingers through your hair.

"You should get some sleep. You'll feel better."

"I-I'll try. Thanks, Aims. You want me to help clear up?" You untwine yourself from Amy and stand. She shakes her head.

"No problem, sweet thing. And no, just go get that sexy ass into bed."

"What if I don't want to?" You wink.

"Karms."

"Okay, okay" you say, arms up in surrender and smirk on your face as you drag yourself towards your room. "Don't stare too hard." You turn around and wink.

"But it just looks so good," she says smiling and you laugh, lightly.

You slowly take off all your clothes as you walk down the hall, throwing them everywhere as your muscles and memories weigh you down. You know Amy will probably shout at you later for it but right now, you don't mind.

By the time you get to your bed, you dive into it and surprisingly pass out almost instantly. Just as instantly as you wake up a few hours later, gasping for breath and sweating.

Nightmares. You don't often have them but when you do, they're bad.

Today's was no exception.

The woman you found through the night morphed into Amy and you saw, you watched as a man raped her, fucked her in front of you as she screamed your name, tears running down her cheeks and her face bright red. You see him tear clothes and slap her across the face but you can't move. You limbs are led weights and the air is water, drowning you as you watch.

Now you're lying there, facing the ceiling and counting the stars Amy put there after your last nightmare.

" _Aims?" She shrugs._

" _When I can't sleep or I have a nightmare or a rough night or something, I look up at my stars and they make me feel better. They remind me of you, y'know? So I wanted you to have that, too."_

And you knew in that moment you'd do anything for her, you knew that that last block in your heart slipped into place and you could never regret feeling like this.

Three knocks at your door bring you back.

"You okay in there?"

You don't respond. You've lost your voice, lost the energy to respond in any way. You just want to curl up and hide forever and so that's what you try to do. And that's how Amy finds you when she walks into the room, soft look in her eyes and baggy jumper in place. You love it when she's dressed like this, when she's dressed for home and so relaxed and so naturally beautiful.

You love her. You love her like…that. It's no surprise to anyone, least of all her. She knows you better than anyone, just like you know her better than anyone, including yourself. That's how you found yourself confessing all of this in a drunk induced ramble that concluded with you and Amy agreeing to just be friends for the sake of forever. You'd rather have her for the rest of your life as your best friend than lose her.

But it doesn't make it easy to cope with, especially when she walks into the room after a bad nightmare and spoons you from behind, no questions asked. Especially when she makes you laugh and cooks for you and is just perfect…for you when everything hurts.

"It'll be okay, Karma." You turn over and tuck your chin into her neck. She lies on her back and runs her hand through your hair. "You want me to stay?" You nod your head and move your hand around her waist, admiring the way the sunlight reflects off her blonde hair, her skin.

You lose yourself in the smell, the sight, the sound, the feel of her and somehow, all the darkness gets pushed back, at least for now. You know you need to talk about it a little more, you need to make sure the bastard gets what's coming to him but for now, for now you can just be here with your heart, your love, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she says, thumb now rubbing your shoulder and urgingyou to get closer to Amy.

"Tonight." You clear your throat. "I'll sleep tonight."

"Okay."

"Hey, Aims?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Wanna go to the diner, now?" She hums for a few seconds before responding.

"Sure thing. C'mon then, let's go get ready." She squeezes you close before getting up and heading out the door. The sway of her hips has always caught your attention and this time's no different.

You groan and collapse back onto your bed.

"She'll be the death of me," you say, just before you get up and begin getting ready.

And that's how you find yourself sitting next to Amy as she drives. You're playing with the radio. Bohemian Rhapsody has now finished and you're ready for some Taylor Swift.

"Midnight, you come and pick me up. No headlights, a long drive, could end in burning flames or paradise," you sing. Amy groans.

"How can you go from Queen, one of the greatest bands of all time to Taylor Swift?"

"Hey, hey, don't hate on Tay-Tay. I like all music." You shrug. "You have to listen to everything, right? What's the word for liking all kinds of music?" She shrugs.

"Eclectic, diverse, wide-ranging, broad?"

"Oh, lookit you, my little thesaurus." She gasps.

"Karma, I didn't know you knew such big words. My little baby's growing up." You laugh and slap her arm. She laughs and you love how big her smile is right now.

"How many more times, Amy, I am not little."

"Sure you aren't, short stack."

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You know I love messing with you."

"Meany."

"You love it. You love me."

"Mhmm. You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye, and I got that red lip classic thing that you like. And when we go crashing down, we come back every time, 'cause we never go out of style. We never go out of style."

"Karms."

"What? It's a good song. Don't you like my voice?"

"You know I do, idiot. But c'mon, we're here," she says, throwing open the door. For a police officer, you're sometimes so unobservant but you got lost in the music. That's how you decide what you like. When you can get lost in it. It doesn't matter who sings it or what style of music it is, as long as it touches you. Unlike Amy and a million other people out there, you don't have a superiority complex when it comes to music. Sure you do when it comes to TV shows but not music.

"I'm so hungry," you say. Amy smiles and grabs your hand, pulling you in the direction of _Dine in Style_.

"Then move it, shorty. Oh and I love the dress." She winks and you try not to blush as you tuck a lock of hair behind your ear.

Only Amy Raudenfeld could ever get you like this over a dress.

* * *

You watch her take a bite of her burger and like 75% of the times before, she gets ketchup running down her chin. You laugh and she narrows her eyes at you.

"Don't think I've forgotten," she says after swallowing the bite. "Whose shirts I was picking up this morning." She raises an eyebrow and you sheepishly look down at your food, spearing the lettuce onto your fork.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was really tired."

"Mhmm, don't do it again."

"I won't," you say, like every other time before. You both know you will and from Amy's small smile, you know she doesn't mind, not really.

"So, movie night tonight?"

"Yeah. Can we watch Magic Mike, again?" Amy rolls her eyes. "What? Even you can appreciate shirtless guys."

"Whatever you say, Karma. Whatever you say."

"So is that a yes?" She narrows her eyes at you.

"It's a yes if tomorrow we get to watch House Hunters." You laugh.

"You have yourself a deal, Miss Raudenfeld."

"It's Doctor to you," she says, not missing a beat. Everything is never this easy with anyone else. You're so glad she's here with you to get you through the darkness, to take your mind off everything. "Hey, Karms?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna go shopping or something once we've finished?" You frown.

"You hate shopping."

"Yeah, but you love it and I know you're not feeling…the best so I thought…yeah." She shrugs and you notice the slight blush rising over her cheeks. You smile and your heart melts.

"Sure thing, cutie. Let's go to the mall and then we can go get you a donut after."

"Yes." She raises a fist in the air and you just raise an eyebrow at her and smile.

"You really love donuts, huh?"

"You know it."

"That I do."

 **A/N: Just a heads up, it'll be M rated soon for violence and stuff…There'll be sexy times later! ;) Let me know what you think, I'm nervous about this story...even more than the others.**

 **A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forensic Examinations**

It never gets easier.

Each incision hurts as much as the first. Each time a body lands up on my autopsy table, a sadness for the life taken comes over me but I do my best. I do my best to make sure each and every body that I examine gets some kind of answers, some kind of justice. But it's times like these that hurt the most. Times when evil puts itself on display in front of me.

I swallow down the bile that's burning my throat, harden myself against emotion and empty the two items from the black trash bag before I begin. I snap my gloves into place and pick up the first appendage that spills out before speaking into the Dictaphone on the side. "There's a left pedal, severed rather clumsily at the lower tibia. The tarsus, metatarsus and phalanges seem to be in good order. The plantar is approximately 6.23 inches long. The size indicates that this is indeed from a child as suspected but results of the blood work we intend to do will confirm this.

"There is also a right femur and the surrounding tissue. Again, severed rather crudely, indicating that whoever did this is an amateur. The femoral artery has been cut. Unless some form of medical attention was received, the victim is very likely to have bled out.

"Blood work will ascertain whether both parts are from the same body. Based on the pale skin tone present on both limbs and size, I'm inclined to infer that they are but this is not a certainty," I say, cleaning away the blood coating the two body parts and dipping my gloves in the sterile water.

"There is a small scar on the front of the femur, towards the right side. It is 5 centimetres long and jagged, indicating that this was not from a medical procedure. The colouring and smoothness implies that it is an old injury. There is also a mole on the inner femur but otherwise, no other identifiable marks are present." I take a deep breath after examining the foot and thigh on my table. I pick up the trash bag and peer inside. There's nothing but blood that I can see and so I turn it inside out on top of the autopsy table, taking a closer inspection and that's when I see it. There's a piece of paper, stained red. Just visible is the block capitals of a typed note.

 _Puzzles._

 _Each piece is as important as the last. You can't just pick and choose._

 _Let's see if you can work this one out._

I think back to the woman, pale faced and teary eyed as she stood in front of me after I raced to her house. It was an hour before I was supposed to wake up and begin my day, it was an hour and half before I was supposed to have breakfast with Karma after our movie night last night, where touches and caresses and words that were too intimate for friends but not enough for lovers were shared.

It was magical and I knew reality had to set in at some point.

This woman's son, Ty, had been missing for a few days. As she was leaving the house this morning, she opened the door to see the garbage bag on her step.

I grit teeth and close my eyes for a few seconds, once again baring witness to the evils of humanity. I cough to clear my throat and begin talking again, opening my eyes and slipping my professional mask back into place.

"Inside the bag that the pedal and femur were found in, a note and blood have been discovered. Blood work will be taken of this as well as checking for fingerprints or any other forms of identification," I say, preparing to take blood samples before examining the appendages further.

2:36pm.

That's what my watch says by the time I decide to take a break. My stomach growls, aching for food and I almost tell it to be quiet before I realise that that's not exactly normal.

I pack up my stuff before heading over to _Nice n' Steamy_ , the café I met Karma at two days ago that does the best coffee I've ever tasted. My stomach rumbles again and I growl in response, moving faster.

I'm still awaiting the test results for the body parts found earlier. The lead detective catches me just as I reach the precinct doors.

"Dr Raudenfeld, are the results in?" I shake my head and sigh. He does this every time.

"No, Detective Booker. I told you, I will personally bring them up or call to let you know the results as soon as I receive them." He frowns and tugs at his yellow and pink tie, his yellow and pink tie that should be burned. If I think its bad fashion, it must be. I mean, I'm standing here in black scrubs and a lab coat.

"Can't you speed this along? I need those results, now."

"No, I cannot. The lab technicians are working as efficiently and accurately as possible. Now, please, move out of my way."

"You're leaving?"

"I'm going to lunch, Detective Booker. I haven't eaten in over 12 hours. The technicians will contact me should the results come in whilst I'm away. If that happens, I will come back as soon as possible."

"I need those results ASAP."

"I'll only be across the street, Detective. Now, please let me past."

I side step him and begin to leave when I hear him say: "Fine, but you better not be long with those results, _Doctor_."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll know about it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's an observation. I need those results, I need to try and find this killer. Ty Jones was a child, he deserves justice.

"Firstly, Detective, it is not conclusively established that it even is Ty Jones and—"

"Well, who do you think it is? The Boogeyman?"

"And secondly, don't you dare imply that I do not want justice for this child. Don't you dare imply that I don't care."

"Well, it sure as hell seems like it." I clench my jaw and ball my fists, steadily breathing in through the mouth and out through the nose will my eyes closed before I speak again.

"I have things to do, Detective. I have other cases, other people to find justice for. Yes, I want to find the killer, yes, I wish I was superwoman and didn't need to eat and breathe and piss and shit. But I am. You will not make me feel like taking care of myself is not necessary. You will not make me feel like I am inhuman in my humanity. We can't all be like you. It's no wonder you're divorced at 29," I say, walking away and clenching my jaw once again. I know I reacted unprofessionally, I know what I said was disrespectful but Detective Booker consistently treats me and every other woman as inferior. He treats Karma like she's worthless and then expects me to let things be? He expects me to give him special treatment?

Everyone here knows better than that. Karma may be the emotional one but when it comes to her and my job, all bets are off.

I'm standing in line, breathing in the strong scent of coffee when someone tugs on my arm and I turn around to see her, Tina McAdams.

"Oh, hey. It's been so long," I say after throwing her wave, internally rolling my eyes at my own awkwardness.

Why did I have to run into her?

"It sure has, Raudenfeld. You're looking good," she says, checking me out from head to toe. I pass my weight from foot to foot and awkwardly put on a fake smile, scanning the room for a way out of this…awkwardness.

"Yeah."

"So, how've you been? How's Karma?" she asks, nodding her head behind me. I turn and see the line moving forward and take a couple of steps back.

"I'm good. Just working," I shrug. "Karma, she's good. She has the day off so, yeah."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, how're you?"

"I'm good. Working, too. Just checking in with a client, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah. So, how's the job going?"

"It's going good."

"That's good. You always wanted to be a lawyer."

"Yeah and you always wanted to be a medical examiner so I guess we both got lucky, huh?"

"Something like that," I say, nodding my head and shrugging.

"What can I get for you," the lady at the counter asks. I give her my order and add on Tina's Caramel Latte before spotting a table to sit at and staring intently at it. Tina rolls her eyes.

"Go put your lab coat down or something. I'll wait for the drinks and you know they'll bring you your food when it's done."

"Sure thing. Thanks Tina."

"You're welcome." And so that's what I do. I sit at the table and wait, playing with my fingers and avoiding Tina's direction at all costs.

Seriously? Why did I have to run into her of all people on today of all days? I'm having an internal debate over whether I should invite her to ruin my lunch or politely encourage her to leave when she walks over, drinks in hand. She places a cup of steamy hot coffee in front of me and I notice the takeaway cup in her hands.

Thank god for the little things. I almost sigh out loud in relief and I feel the tension leave me.

"Thanks for the coffee, Raudenfeld. Maybe I'll see you around," she says, raising her cup in the air and nodding her head at me.

She's so weird.

"Thanks for bringing mine over and…yeah, maybe." She smiles and looks at me for a few seconds. I not so stealthily avoid her gaze and spot her small smile.

"Something's don't change, eh? Tell Karma I said hi."

"I will."

"See you around," she says, turning and walking out the door without so much as a glance back at me. She's good at that.

"See you around."

And now I can enjoy my lunch in peace…or so I thought.

My phone vibrates and I see that Senior Criminalist Davies has messaged, telling me that the test results are in. I see the waitress, Jennie walking over, plate in hand and I groan. The salad looks so good but instead of eating it, I'm lucky enough to get stuck looking at Detective Booker's unappealing face.

"I am so sorry but I have to get back to work. Could you box this up for me?" I say as soon as she arrives, heartbroken look in place as I have to wait even longer for food, something I adore. I know she'll do it, she's always had a soft spot for me. It's a shame one particular redhead already has all of my attention…and is ten times more beautiful than Jennie…and is funny. Hell, Jennie doesn't even compare...but she's nice…and pretty.

"No problem, Doctor. Duty calls. Just give me a minute," she says, winking before turning and heading back into the kitchen, or what I assume is the kitchen area. I groan and place both hands over my face.

Today is really not my day…but at least she's pretty.

"Guess who I ran into?" I ask Karma as soon as I walk through the door. She's sitting on the sofa, legs folded to the side and head resting on her bent arm. She's wearing a baggy jumper, her favourite shorts (which are also my favourite shorts for her to wear, they're so…form fitting) and her glasses. I take a breath and run my eyes back up and down as she answers.

"Jesus?" I roll my eyes and she laughs, finally facing me. Her hairs tied up and she looks so relaxed as she turns back to read her magazine.

"No, Idiot. Tina."

"Tina? Oh, Tina. The one you broke up with because she got you a tortoise, something you've wanted forever, right?" I roll my eyes again and cross my arms.

"Do you know how long tortoises live for?"

"Er…no," she says, facing me and tilting her head to the side, looking adorably cute as she bites her bottom lip.

"Some live longer than 150 years."

"Wow, okay," she says, dragging the two words out. "That's a long time."

"That's a serious commitment. I'd have that tortoise for the rest of my life."

"Right." She raises an eyebrow. "And that's a problem because?" I sigh.

"I know you don't get it but I just-I wouldn't accept that from just anyone. They'd have to mean something...really mean something to me, y'know?" She hums. "Like 'I'd have to love them' mean something."

"Oh. It wasn't like she was asking you to marry her, Aims."

"I know but that-having something from someone for the rest of my life, that's a big deal to me. I know you think I'm stupid but...yeah." I shrug and take a seat. Karma rolls her eyes.

"You're so weird but I get it. Hey, so would you accept one from me?" I pretend to think for a few seconds, tapping my pointer finger against my jaw.

"Hmm. Would I want to put up with you forever?" She nudges my arm and my facade dissolves into laughter. "Yeah, I think I could manage that."

"Gee, you're so good for a girl's ego." she rolls her eyes. "What would you call it?"

"Swift." She laughs.

"You're a dork."

"So are you. Besides, it fits. Tortoises are like, the only creatures that move slower than you before your morning coffee."

"Hey, I'm offended by that." I scoff.

"You shouldn't be offended by the truth."

"Right," she says, rolling her eyes. "How was work?"

 **A/N: So this is my favourite chapter that I've written so far! Wahoo! I'm such a nerd when it comes to researching things. I'm clearly not an ME or in the police force so if I've done anything wrong or if anything doesn't sound right, feel free to message me or something.**

 **I hope you enjoy this one, guys.**

 **A**

 **P.S. if any of you have tumblr, this is my fanfic one: .com and my personal one: .com**


	4. Sorry

So, so sorry guys! I broke my laptop and it took me forever between work and study to get a new one! I'll be uploading a chapter next week sometime. I promise I will finish this story :)


End file.
